


A Feverish Reunion

by CorCordium



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Sick Character, Stream of Consciousness, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorCordium/pseuds/CorCordium
Summary: Armie's JournalSummer 2018A journal book, pages filled with Armie’s famously beautiful cursive writing, remembering moments from Summer 2018





	A Feverish Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A lighthearted, un-beta'd contribution to the Reunion Challenge
> 
> I took some liberties with the timeline and details because, well, this is not a documentary.
> 
> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION

**New book. August 2018**

Haven’t had time to write in a while. Here’s a fresh, new book to get started.

Quick summary of the summer so far:

~~ Dear Diary ~~

It’s been a spectacular summer in NYC! My Broadway play is going great, really well-received, and I couldn’t have asked for better cast mates. 

Timmy has told me time and again, but I just dIdn’t _realize_ how satisfying and thrilling live theater can be! 

I’ve got a sweet apartment not too far from the theater, and the family travels back and forth when they can. 

Nick’s been the biggest help with Liz and the kids, making sure they’re situated and taken care of. He and Liz seem to have gotten pretty close. Love that guy!

**

This has been one hell of a power summer!

It’s just been one thing after another with the premiere and promo for Sorry to Bother You, rehearsal and opening of Straight White Men, and then prepping for the upcoming premieres, promo, and new projects. 

This city is a great hub! I’m perfectly placed for being able to take all my meetings in person. Meetings with people I’m currently working with, with people connected to new projects… I’ve never been so productive! Too bad T isn’t around to see this.

Sweet T. My man! So weird to be in his town without him. So weird to be navigating all these major events without him by my side. Shit, ever since the universe threw us together, we always seem to be on hand for each other when something big happens. 

_Chalameets! Wish you were here, dude!_

Wasn't in the stars for this season, though. I’m here doing this shit all on my own. Feels pretty good, actually. Calling my own shots, making my way. 

This play? God, I’m so proud of it! Kinda sucks that therun is almost over and T hasn’t seen it, and that he isn’t likely to.Bright side?After two years, I’m still close to my “work spouse” (Liz’s term. Haha, good one, Wife!). 

_Work spouse_. God, my time in Crema was a hell of a thing. And then, jesus, the shit that happened last fall when we started doing promo for the film in earnest? 

Well…

**

Timmy’s British all the time now, it’s hilarious. 

Blows my mind to see him on Facetime, face _not_ covered with a mop of hair, and with a proper RP accent coming out of his mouth. Fucks me up. 

He’s amazing! Timothée Chalamet-Streep. Mark my words. He’s going to be known for this, for being a fucking chameleon when it comes to accents and languages. Beautiful, brilliant, polyglot motherfucker.

**

Thinking about Nick and how he's been stepping in for me while I’m gone this summer. He’s freed up his schedule to travel with Liz and the kids whenever he can. I guess I have to think of a way to thank him for this. 

Especially these last few days…

 

**Thursday August 17th**

Out to steaks and martinis with the bigwigs tonight, except that I had a salad and mineral water. I think I’m coming down with something. 

Wife was only actually there for about 10 minutes. She popped in to say hello on her way back from dropping the kids with the nanny for the upcoming weekend. She ordered a drink she didn’t touch, charmed the pants off the guys, took a photo shoot’s worth of pictures, and then begged off with a _"serious headache"._

A few minutes later my phone buzzed. It was Nick saying he can’t join me for cocktails later (just as well, I was going to bail anyway) because he has a  _"serious headache"._

Hm, I guess he does. Yes, he sure does.

 

**Friday August 17th**

I felt woozy and nauseous this morning. Announced on Twitter I won’t stage door till I feel better. 

I chugged some EmergenC with my cucumber-ginger-jalapeno juice ( _"For healing, Armie"_ ) on my way out for the day. Wife was already gone, but left me the juice, and texted to remind me not to forget her birthday cake. Or her birthday. She also reminded the entire planet via IG. 

I feel like I’ve lost the plot on her social media strategy. I mean, our SM posts were never super private or personal, exactly, but now I feel like I have no idea who they’re for. 

Whatever. I guess it doesn’t really matter. Whatever she needs to do. 

She’ll have a very nice birthday get-together with more than one birthday cake. I ordered one, she made one, and a text from Nick a few minutes ago says, “ _Dude, saw Liz’s IG, having a cake delivered just in case."_

Lol! Fuckin’ try-hard! Gotta love Nick. 

_Everybody_ loves Nick, apparently.

 

**Saturday August 18th**

Still felt queasy but the show went great.

Beforehand, Josh facetimed me from his dressing room which is right next to mine, _“Just to catch up, man. See how you’re doin’?”_   

Haha, Josh is a riot, he’s insane. I love Josh.

As it turned out, that bizarre conversation ( _“Is it hot in your room, Armz? I think the actual heat is on in mine, wtf?”_ )  was a distraction to keep me from seeing the commotion involved in SNEAKING TIMMY INTO THE AUDIENCE! 

I had no idea until after the show.

I could tell the audience had a different energy - I thought it was maybe because I wasn't feeling 100%, or it could have been the weekend vibe, or possibly a different mix of people in the audience?  I even thought, (farfetched, I know) a reaction to the wife’s recent IG posts? 

She's been getting an alarming mix of both shade, and creepy stan messages thrown at her lately. It’s a little odd. She's posting normal stuff, just lots more of it than in the past. 

I couldn’t have predicted the shit that’s happening in Liz’s SM, although if I think about it, isn’t this pretty much what happened to Cumberbatch and his wife? 

Not that the Hammily is anywhere _near_ that level of stan-dom, but...

Anyway, what am I still doing in my dressing room? Timmy’s here! No time for writing! Good thing I cancelled stage door. I feel a little faint, but I gotta go catch up with Sweet T and get out of here for the evening!

 

**Sunday August 19th**

Well, I feel like the reunion with T would have gone better if there had been less vomiting. 

Goddamn stomach flu.  T was a prince about it, though. 

He put Liz and Nick into a cab so she wouldn’t miss her birthday extravaganza calling, “ _Happy birthday, Liz! Have fun! I’ll look after Hammer!”_  ("look after" Hammer? Okay King!) and then came back in to the apartment (flat) to nurse me back to health. 

Well, he nursed me to the point where I wasn’t puking in the “loo” every few minutes. Then he fed me some weak tea and saltines, snuggled under the covers with me, and stayed overnight.

_“I only get 3 days with you Armz, I don't care if you’re sick, I’m not leaving your side!”_

I love my work spouse. 

We may have watched some animated thing on TV. Bright colors. Songs.  Coco Loco?  Timmy singing:

 _ She stands in a bow-legged stance/  _ _ And if I weren't so ugly, she'd possibly give me a chance _

Something like that. _Coco_?  I don’t know. The room felt unbearably hot. T said I was spiking a fever and made me swallow some Tylenol. I fell asleep wondering what it would feel like to lick the shaved hair on the nape of his neck. 

Sexy-ass bowl-cut.

 

**Sunday August 19th - evening**

Okay, yeah, I definitely had a fever Saturday night. 

By morning, my temperature was normal, and Sweet T was still with me. 

He brought me juice, dry toast, and some fruit. 

_"Breakfast in bed, but no Full English for you yet!”_

He’d slept right next to me all night, after calling Liz to let her know he was “borrowing her husband for the weekend”. That was the extent of the conversation. The call seemed short. I can’t imagine what her reply was, but I know she told him she’d hang out at Nick’s place, and asked T to call her when “the patient is feeling better”.

Okay. 

**

I decided, maybe I didn’t have the flu after all. 

I was feeling pretty energized after breakfast. Pretty good. No, _really_ good. 

*Wink*

T swatted my wandering hands off of his thighs. 

_“You have a show at 3pm Armie, you need to conserve your energy.”_

_**_

Goddamn Timmy and all his goddamn wisdom.

I fluffed my pillows under my shoulders, turned my back to him, and we did _his_ stupid plan (turn phone off, take a nap, eat a light lunch, make a leisurely trip to the theater) instead of _my_ excellent plan(wolf down half of breakfast, have frantic sex, take a steamy tandem shower, and then bolt to the theater at the last minute).

It turned out that his plan was the right thing to do.

I got to be the small spoon, and I was feeling almost back to normal after a good rest and nice lunch. I didn’t say it out loud, but T’s smug smile showed he knew I was glad I rested.

Dick.

**

Later, when I got home from the theater, T was super chatty. Maybe he was more energetic because I was feeling better? It _had_ been a really long time since we were last together. Lots to catch up on, and lots to kind of re-learn about each other. Like how manic Timmy is when he’s happy and excited. 

Apparently, Peter and Brian took him sightseeing during his last days in Budapest.

_“Brian posted stuff on his IG, did you see it?”_

Somehow they made it to the airport with minimal fanfare, and incredibly, they made it from JFK back to T’s place with no pap coverage at all. 

_“It’s the hair and sunglasses, Armz. I can go anywhere now!”_

Yeah, that, plus Brian’s a genius.

He leaked a bunch of previously unpublished pics from the Shortlist photoshoot - the one where TImmy looks like delicious cotton candy. The pics hit social media while the guys were traveling.

Bullseye. God knows they're distracting.

Today he posted the pics from sightseeing day, which must have been Friday because  _“Armz, we visited Dohány Street Syangogue for shabbos. So gorgeous!”_

_**_

So, thanks to Brian, everyone thinks T is still in Budapest, and he gets a couple days pap free here in the city.

With me.

And listen, I don’t have a show tomorrow.We are doing _my_ goddamn plan tonight!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @backofthepostcard on tumblr, come visit!


End file.
